1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of Digital Statistical Signal Processing (DSSP) and more particularly to the processing of statistically determinable received signals for the determination of signal parameters.
2. Background of the Invention
Improvements in radar technology has encouraged the development and usage of a multiplicity of radar systems, some of which are highly complex. The large number of radar systems in use presents a high density signal environment from which the extraction of signal parameters of radiating systems is a difficult task. Prior art systems for extracting radiated signal parameters use conventional combinations of hardware and software that are severely limited in an emission dense environment. These limitations are such that the statistical analysis of received emissions to determine signal parameters is generally performed off line. The general purpose of these signal evaluating systems is to identify signal emissions with particular radiating systems. Identification accuracy of radiating systems increases with the number of discriminators, i.e. frequency, pulse width, time of arrival, etc., that are employed. This problem is complicated further by the concurrent processing of the received signals for a rapid evaluation of the radiating environment.
Signal emissions are random variables (RV) and may therefore be described and processed statistically. Signal emissions are generally described by three RVs, Pulse Rate Interval, Pulse Width, and Frequency, generally denoted TOA, PW, and F, respectively. Statistical analysis is instructively intensive and therefore not conducive to real time processing for utilizing the distributed processing techniques of the prior art system architectures.